1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display device, and more particularly, to an organic electro-luminescence display device, in which a first substrate and a second substrate are attached using a frit glass, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electro-luminescence display device displays an image using light generated when pairs of electrons and holes are created in semiconductors, or carriers excited to a high-energy state return to a stable state, i.e., a ground state. Since the organic electro-luminescence display device is a self-luminous display device, no backlight is required, unlike a liquid crystal display device (LCD). Therefore, the organic electro-luminescence display device is lightweight and slim and has low power consumption, high contrast ratio, and wide viewing angle. In addition, the organic electro-luminescence display device can be driven at a low DC voltage and has a rapid response time. Since all components of the organic electro-luminescence display device are formed of solid materials, it is robust against external impact. Moreover, the organic electro-luminescence display device can be used in a wide temperature range and can be manufactured at low cost.
In such an organic electro-luminescence display device, an encapsulation process is performed to attach a substrate, on which array elements and organic electro-luminescent diodes are formed, to a separate encapsulation substrate. Thus, the organic electro-luminescent diodes can be protected against external moisture and oxygen. Dark spots may occur in the organic electro-luminescence display device because it is susceptible to moisture and oxygen. The occurrence of the dark spots will reduce the lifetime of the organic electro-luminescence display device and degrade its reliability in high-temperature high-humidity environment.